Only i have a right
by bobreke
Summary: ...Suigetsu was holding his shiningly cleaned sword in a dangerous distance from the girl's throat. The boy was looking furiously into his "victim's" eyes, but after some seconds his usual impudent and mocking expression returned...
1. Chapter 1

**From the author: all the characters except Yuna, belong to . Your reviews and any comments will be helpful in improving my writing skills. **

**Only I have a right…**

Saske-kun! Hi! – babbled Karin with her sweetest tone which she used only during the

conversations with Uchiha junior. – Maybe we'll go somewhere?

No, Karin. Leave me alone already! I'm waiting for Sakura – snapped out, nearly yelled

dark-haired boy. Suigetsu, who watched another Karin's flop giggled wickedly.

Hey bitch, again failed? – the boy couldn't resist a scoffing giggle.

Shut up, pushover! – exploded Karin.

Just try to shut me up, witch! – answered Suigetsu.

Hey you… - but here she stopped and looked sadly at Sasuke, who was leaving them. As it

was expected there came a person he waited for, and he stepped fast but confidently towards his desired object.

Suigetsu smirked scoffingly on his another victory. He was amused with a disappointed expression on the face of his teammate. He couldn't skip the ideal moment for saying something foul to the girl. But at this very moment she turned to the boy and the words which were ready to be uttered, just died on his lips. Her face seemed usual but for some seconds it became so helpless that Suigetsu couldn't tear his eyes from it. _"Pathetic..."_ – he thought. The next moment the girl came to herself:

- Why are you looking jerk?

- You'd better keep silent idiot! – that was only thing he could manage to say.

- Shut your mouth! – Karin began to wreak her anger on him. Their mutual insults lasted some more minutes, but when two shinobies began to yell at each other people in the café, which is situated in the center of Konoha, watched them with a big interest, they had to stop. Since Sasuke came back home with his new team, these two had rows in public places noticing nobody around for several times. That's why they became the center of attention more often than Sasuke wanted to and his teammates tried not to make angry their leader. As there was no Juugo who managed to cool his noisy teammates during the absence of their dark-haired captain, because he was having full medical check-up with Tsunade-sama, they had troubles in controlling themselves. Both went out giving each other angry looks which clearly expressed "That's your fault!".

As it was their legal day off and they had nothing to do, both make their way home. After the Pain's attack the village was constructing again. Houses were building in a hurry and some of the citizens still huddled in tents, because their previous houses haven't restored yet. However, Sasuke's team was fortunate in this rate: each of them received one-room flats in a new-built house block. Nonetheless Sakura offered Sasuke to move in her flat and lend his to those who are really in need (of course temporaly). Karin was in rage when she heard about her precious Uchiha's moving. _"Little foxy bitch! She wants to have more scores in front of Sasuke-kun and steal him from me!" _– she yelled angrily not noticing her teammate behind the back. He on his turn couldn't resist of dropping caustic remark: _"Our "kind" and "sweet" Karin failed again, how's that happened? You hoped to seduce him by living right next to, but our little nurse-girl beat you again! And now our witch has to put up with me, "her best friend"!"_ – he smiled maliciously and showed shark teeth of his, which made the girl furious. Certainly, that day she answered with several kicks, those fortunately for Suigetsu and unfortunately for his teammate missed the mark. It happened a month ago and since that it became twice harder to get desired Uchiha's attention.

Now they were returning home together. She was suspiciously silent, it's never happened before. Suigetsu dropped a slanting glance at her: she was walking proudly and confidently, but her black look aimed somewhere faraway. She even didn't react to his derisions, only rare "Get lost!" was the sign of her presence. Soon he was bored with a "dialogue" with himself and also remained silent. They were walking through evening Konoha streets just like that, in odd silence that didn't match them at all.

The streets were rather crowded, it was Saturday evening indeed. Suddenly there appeared a group of three girls approximately of their age. They knew one of them, it was Sakura's stupid cousin – Yuna, who always imitated her. Although Karin hated Sakura, but even she admitted _"pathetic copy of the pink-haired"_. When Yuna noticed the teammates of her cousin's boyfriend she smirked wickedly and stepped closer.

- Hi! Having a walk? – she asked and smiled at Suigetsu. The boy just nodded. Karin looked sluggishly and answered:

- No, going back home.

- Oh, of course! I forgot, you're broken, need to hide! – uttered Yuna in a mocking tone with a fake compassion.

- What are you talking about? – asked red-haired girl fixing her black framed glasses in order to see clearly that pathetic copy of a girl who stole her Sasuke.

- I mean that my cousin has won again! Sasuke-kun yelled at you in public while you were babbling his name like a faithful puppy! I hope now you'll leave alone MY COUSIN SAKURA'S boyfriend, - she put a noticeable accent in words "my cousin Sakura", as if there was a kind of privilege in it.

Karin looked at her angrily through the glasses and said … nothing. She remained silent! It was seen how she tried to find words to help the situation out. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and shock. _"Is she really going to keep silence and swallow the offence? She's never remained silent, always knew how to defend herself. No__matter__with__the__help__of__words__or__kunais__. __And now she can't answer the girl who was and always will be less intelligent, strong and beautiful!__"_ – he grinned in his mind at his "right-now" description of Karin. But that was the truth. Suigetsu was waiting for his female teammate's answer. Yuna smirked triumphally. And Karin nearly unnoticeably dropped her eyes, to give the girl no chance to see her despair in them.

- You even can't talk because of shame, right? – she continued.

Karin has just thought about the kunai in her right-legbag but the fast, frontal movement made her forget about the weapon and concentrate all her attention on the person who stood in front of her. She opened her mouth in astonishment when she got that it was Suigetsu's back and the most surprising thing: without a sword. The sword was sticked out from another side. She heard a loud female scream. Automatically, a red-haired kunuochi stepped to the boy's side to what had happened.

Suigetsu was holding his shiningly cleaned sword in a dangerous distance from the girl's throat. The boy was looking furiously into his "victim's" eyes, but after some seconds his usual impudent and mocking expression returned and he said:

You'd better didn't mess with somebody's business and worked more on your individuality,

pathetic copy of Sakura! Next time my sword's blade will put a mark on your neck and you'll finally have a distinction from your cousin! And now, take your friends and get out of here, got me? – he nearly whispered. They were away in a second. Karin widened her eyes even more. She couldn't catch what has just happened. She continued to stare at her teammate with round eyes and opened mouth. Suigetsu felt the growing question-mark-silence that he didn't like much, and decided to step to his apartment's side. After making several steps he stopped and turned to Karin who was still not moving.

And why don't you move? Are you coming? Or you'll make me happy and take another

path? – he said with his usual impudent grin.

No way! – answered finally Karin after gaining the ability to speak again.

They were walking in silence. However, Suigetsu noticed a smile on the lips of his female

teammate. This smile reflected on his lips too, he barely could hold it back. The boy didn't want to show it, especially in front of her. In this silence they managed to get their block. She lived on the second floor and he on the third. Karin got the keys and started to unlock her front door.

Finally I'll have some rest from you! – uttered Suigetsu with his usual expression and went

upstairs.

Suigetsu...- called him red-haired girl.

A? – he was surprised.

You do hate me… - she started and Suigetsu understood the hidden question _"so why did_

_you do this?"_, but he didn't want to answer and he had no proper answer for that.

Yeah, I hate you, but nobody except me has a right to mock or offend you – without any

sarcasm, but still in a derisive tone answered the boy.

Got that! Okay, see you tomorrow, egoistic jerk – with these words she entered her

apartment and mentally thanked her impudent, and always grinning at something teammate.

Suigetsu stood on the stairs some more seconds thinking _"She can't even say thanks in a normal way. It's good that at least she could smile_", he smirked at this thought. The next moment sword holder turned around and went towards his flat.

These two couldn't sleep for a long time, each of them was thinking about his own, or maybe about the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they woke up and… nothing has changed. They still hated each other. At least they thought so.

As their legal day off was over, they were given several missions of the medium rank. Mostly they were connected with shadowing and capturing of wanted people. During the mission Karin as usual tried to stay with Sasuke alone, but without Jugo it was problematic, because Suigetsu was always by their side and there was nobody to divert him. Everytime she wanted to talk to a leader on their "intimate" theme, her teammate appeared as a ghost and disturbed them. She has already tried to kiss Uchiha several times, but everytime sword boy appeared all of a sudden with the words:

You owe me Sasuke. I've saved you again. Karin as usual tried to seduce you, didn't she?

Shut up, freak! It wasn't anything like that!

Oh come on! If I hadn't come on time you would have already jumped on him!

Not a bit! – blushed Karin.

Karin, I can't believe that you can blush! – said the sword boy still smirking impudently.

Shut your mouth, moron! – cried red-haired violently.

You two, shut up! – said Sasuke.

They were silenced looking at each other with a furious glance. _"__Damn__this__fish__! __Always__meddling__. __We are on the mission already two days, but I still can't make my plan true. Such a good luck doesn't come easily, so I can't lose my chance. Kso, what should I do?_" – thought Karin. Thinking about this she didn't even realize that Sasuke won't let her seduce him, she blamed Suigetsu for everything. _"This time I should send him somewhere far away!"_ – thought the girl and smiled to herself. As it rained earlier, it was the right time for her plan. She came to the sword boy and began to speak very sweetly:

Suigetsu, could you please bring some brushwood till the dinner?

I brought some in the morning, - he answered looking at her suspiciously.

Yes, but everything got wet because of the rain. You see, I forgot to place it into a tent. I

don't want to irritate Sasuke, he was mad at us in the morning, - said Karin with a regret on her face. – I will prepare a good dinner for that, - she smiled. The boy was surprised. All this was strange. She never spoke to him like that before. However, that could be true, considering that dark-haired leader's mood was at stake, because that was more important than everything else for her. And he reluctantly agreed, not knowing the real reason of it.

Ok, why not to do it for the dinner.

Thank you! – answered the girl. Sword boy's eyes became twice bigger than their usual

size, and he couldn't say at least a word.

He turned away and went for brushwood. _"Did she thank me? It__can__'__t__be__. __Does__she__know__such__words__? __No, something's wrong here!"_ – he thought on his way. The boy was on his way already 10 minutes and one brilliant thought flashed in his mind: "Damned wretch! You did it on purpose! Wait, I'll destroy your plans!" Thinking this he went back to the camp. The thing he hated most, when somebody made him fool. Only she has done that. He wanted to see Karin's face when he will disturb her again. He smirked wildly imagining this scene.

Meanwhile, Karin started her plan. She wanted to fall in order Sasuke believed that she hurt her ankle, but she really hurt it while falling. At the moment it was just right for her.

Ouch! – shouted the girl. – Sasuke, it seems to me that I sprained my ankle. Could you

please help me? – she asked in a plaintive voice.

Younger Uchiha was a gentleman somewhere deep inside, so he came up to her and helped to stand up. He had to put his arms round her waist not to let her fall. Finally she was near to the concluding part of her plan. She put her right arm round the boy's neck and turned her head to Sasuke.

Karin, what are you doing? – his face looked tired.

Sasuke-kun…I… - she stopped and slowly closed her eyes.

You nearly did it, witch! – she heard a familiar male voice behind. "_Kso! He ought to_

_come at least after half an hour!"_ – thought the girl. Sasuke looked at his teammate with an relief thanking him in his mind.

Did you think you could fool me, idiot? And injured ankle is a part of performance, I

guess. Sasuke, you can let her off, I'm sure she can stand by herself, - he wickedly grinned at her.

Shut up you, the only failed creature of God! – she choke with anger. Sasuke let her off

carefully and went to his tent. He paid no attention to his teammates' shoutings. How was he sick and tired of this! No, today, he will say and do nothing, even if they kill each other.

Meanwhile, Karin fell quietly at the ground. The foot, which she hurt while trying to imitate the accident, was in pain.

Stop pretending! There is no Sasuke here anymore! – continued the sword boy, he was

mad that she fooled him like that.

Leave me alone! You ruined everything, jerk! – she answered still sitting on the ground.

Always ready to fail you, bitch! – answered Suigetsu. With these words he came up to

her and started to force her to stand up on her own. – Stop pretending and stand up! – he shouted. But when he let her off she fell down.

Get lost! – she said angrily and rubbed the hurt ankle. He was looking at her silently for

some seconds. Then sat next to her and started to examine her ankle.

Did you really hurt yourself? – asked he as coldly as it possible.

So what? If not you, Sasuke-kun would have taken care of me! – answered the girl.

Did you really hurt yourself for that? You're really stupid!

Shut up! Why do you always meddle?! Why do you always appear when I'm close to

kiss him?! – her eyes were filled with anger, resentment and disappointment. She looked at him demanding the answer. Suigetsu leaned so close to her ear that it seemed that he would touch it.

Because, only I have a right for this too… - he whispered. She shivered, not knowing

from what: from fear or from his hot breath. She lifted up her eyes ready to meet his usual mocking smile. But it wasn't there. His face was totally different, it reflected nothing. Her heart began racing. Karin waited for the continuation, but the guy was silent.

For what? – she asked after several moments of silence. Next second he already was

kissing the red-haired girl. Karin didn't expect such a tenderness of this rude, impudent and mocking sword killer. She didn't even try to push him away. "Some more seconds and I will push him away…" - the girl thought. "I should stop! Or she will say that I forced her. Some more seconds…" – thought Suigetsu. Nevertheless, the sword boy was the first who stopped the kiss and said:

For your kiss, - and looked into her eyes trying to understand what will her next step be:

pushes away, insults and tries to beat as usual, or not.

Very strange confession, - she said and smiled cunningly. There was no need of

anything else. He kissed her again, and when he finally could tear himself from desired lips, he looked at her ankle.

Let me look, - he examined her wound and when he was sure that nothing serious

happened, started to laugh.

What's so funny? – asked Karin with an angry glance.

It's just, only you could get hurt so stupidly, - he answered mockingly and started to

treat the wound.

You're fool… - the girl murmured offensively. He smiled and kissed her to a forehead

and sharply pushed away, fearing his sweet behavior. Karin got his feelings and smirked, but didn't stop to gibe at him.

Sasuke was watching all this and thought _"It took you too long. It seems to me that we won't have dinner today" _


End file.
